


Peniel's fright

by Ktxitx



Series: Home Madness... [5]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Other, i should just put OT7, this has been in my drafts for a while, this is all there is to say about it, this story just happened one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: Peniel gets mysteriously attacked and i don't know what to say else, this is really short...





	Peniel's fright

Eunkwang was in the middle of cooking, it was nighttime and Minhyuk had gotten sick, he was making him a porridge under Sungjae's inquisitive eye who wanted to be sure that this wouldn't accidentally kill Minhyuk (he did not quite trust Eunkwang's cooking...  
Ilhoon was sitting at the kitchen table, spacing out, he seemed lost in very meaningful thoughts...(he was actually thinking of videos about a monkey with a rifle and another one with monkeys that were brancarding, he wondered what would happen if these monkeys were to meet and if together, they would decide to conquer the world and then, maybe also conquer space and the whole galaxy...and then becoming masters of the universe and he should definitely associate with them...), since Sungjae and Eunkwang thought it was something important, they didn't bother him in his thoughts. He had been sitting there for about half an hour, his untounched snack on the table.

Hyunsik was sleeping, he had said 4 hours earlier that he would take a small nap and was still at it...

Minhyuk was agonizing in his bed, he was desperately waiting for Eunkwang to come back because he felt alone, and was cold and since Eunkwang was now imune he could use him as a pillow/heater/comfort giver (yes, sick Minhyuk is worse than Eunkwang...)

The calmness in the house was troubled by a scream, it made Ilhoon come back to reality and he ran upstairs to find Peniel, lying in the middle of the corridor, his eyes were the eyes of somebody who just experimented true horror, the only thing he said was "he got me"... Ilhoon helped him up without trying to understand and led him to the kitchen. Eunkwang made him a thea becaused he looked traumatised and, with Sungjae and Ilhoon, encouraged him to tell what had happened...

_A few minutes earlier_  
Peniel decided it was about time to go eat and went out of his roon, he made a detour by the bathroom quickly and wheb he went out, he felt a presence in the corridor but didn't mind it. That's wheb he felt predator steps getting closer. He ried to run for his life but it was too late. The aggressor jumped on him, pinned him down with a slighty psychopathic laugh and kissed his head for about a thousand times while Peniel screamed in agony.  
Changsub then abandoned him and went back to his occupations (here, planning the next time he would attack Peniel)._

Peniel didn't really need to explain, they all knew who the culprit was, at the end of Peniel's explanation Sungjae had a small laugh before faking being scandalised by Changsub's attitude (while in his head: "Well done, he's finally using my teaching..."), Eunkwang had a disabused sight and Ilhoon sincerely laughed.

Eunkwang then went upstairs to feed Minhyuk his porridge, got emprisoned by the latter and could never go out...  
Peniel ate, watched TV for a bit and then went to sleep, on the way he kept checking around him in case he would be attacked again...  
Sungjae went discreetly in Changsub's room to congratulate him and never got out (free interpretation B-))...  
And Ilhoon decided to wake Hyunsik up for a bit but ended up falling asleep with him. They only woke up on the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any typos this was written on my phone.  
> I hope you had fun, thank you for reading and have a great day !!!


End file.
